Rain
by MiNdY
Summary: A parting in the storm, tears, and pain. A songfic to One Last Breath by Creed. Harry/Draco


It was raining. Heavily.

He tore through the storm, running into the Forbidden Forest, trying to lose himself. He felt the rain trickling down his cheeks, and down his neck. The branches tore his robes, cutting his skin. 

He continued to run through the endless dark night, not knowing where it was he wanted to go.

And then stepping out into a clearing, he saw it.

He stopped.

__

Please come now I think I'm falling 

I'm holding to all I think is safe 

It seems I found the road to nowhere 

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder 

But I'm down to one last breath 

And with it let me say 

Let me say 

The night was dark, so dark that at times he wondered whether he was blind. The grey clouds loomed over, covering what little stars there was in the midnight sky. There was no moonlight, but only lightning to illuminate the land. But he was sure of what he saw.

It was a cliff.

__

Hold me now 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking 

That maybe six feet 

Ain't so far down 

He never knew Hogwarts had such a sharp cliff drop like this. Maybe it was because he never bothered to find out. But it was good that he found out now. He stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and looked. It was a long, long way down.

__

I'm looking down now that it's over 

Reflecting on all of my mistakes 

I thought I found the road to somewhere 

Somewhere in His grace 

I cried out heaven save me 

But I'm down to one last breath 

And with it let me say 

Let me say 

The rain continued to pour. It seemed as though the Heavens had opened up, and the gods were crying for him. He smiled bitterly at the irony. No god would cry for him. Nobody would.

"Draco!"

Shocked, he turned. He stared at the figure that had stepped through the clearing. 

"What are you doing here?" he said, looking at the boy that stepped through the Forbidden Forest.

"I could say the same for you," was the subtle reply.

Draco did not respond. He turned back to the sharp cliff drop. 

__

Hold me now 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking 

That maybe six feet 

Ain't so far down 

Then softly, he said, "Look, actually it's not far down. I could just fall. I'll reach the ground fast."

"I won't let you do that," said the other boy. "You know I won't."

Then the boy reached out and grabbed Draco from behind, holding him tightly. 

"Harry, please." Draco closed his eyes in silent pain. 

Harry buried his face in the back of Draco's neck. "No. Why do you want to do this?"

"Because I no longer have control over my own life."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry turned Draco around so that the other boy would face him. "Draco, tell me what's wrong. Tell me, and I'll help you."

"You can never help me," came the cold, steely reply. 

Draco lifted up his right arm. His robes were torn, ironically at the part where it revealed the Dark Mark on his arm, the skull and serpent silently mocking his pain and agony.

"Look. Look at this. I was forced to receive this. I never wanted it."

Harry's green eyes were filled with shock. "No. No. We can defy him. Together, Draco. Look at Snape, he survived too."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, but found it difficult because the night was so dark, and he could only see when the lightning flashed. "My father will punish me with worse things than death if he catches me."

__

Sad eyes follow me 

But I still believe there's somthing left for me 

So please come stay with me 

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me 

For you and me 

For you and me 

"Then I'll go with you," said Harry simply.

"No!" The harshness of his voice surprised even Draco himself. "No. I won't allow it."

"You can't expect me to go on without you, I—" his words were cut short by Draco, who kissed him firmly on the lips. The rain fell and they felt the water in their kiss. The rain had made their robes cling to their skin. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's black hair. The lightning flashed, brightening the world for brief seconds, and the thunder rumbled. The moment was so beautiful… If only it could last forever. 

They broke apart just enough for Draco to say, "Promise me you'll live. Promise me that you'll live to take the Dark Lord's life."

"I will," was the simple reply.

Draco placed his lips onto Harry's again, and Harry thought that he felt all the grief and pain and sadness through that kiss.

__

Hold me now 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Then Draco pulled apart.

"Draco. Please. You don't have to do this."

Draco shook his head. "It's pain, Harry. So much pain. I can't take it. Not anymore. Everyday I feel the Dark Mark burning into my skin and it's like I know that I'm now his pawn."

"But we can pull through this together."

"You'll have to go on alone, Harry. I can't."

"I…I…"

"You promised."

Harry bowed his head in silent resignation, feeling the tears start to mingle with the rain. "All right."

Draco merely smiled. He stepped away.

The world was engulfed in darkness.

When the lightning flashed again, Harry was the only one left.

Draco was no longer there.

__

Please come now I think I'm falling 

I'm holding to all I think is safe

-The End-


End file.
